Who Am I?
by CarsonRebekah
Summary: After Casey wakes up from a coma, she struggles to remember the past twelve years. COMPLETED
1. Casey Venturi

I have almost finished rewriting this story. I hope you like it and thank you for waiting patiently. I will most likely have the entire story up by next weekend.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Casey woke up to an annoying beeping noise. Her head was hurting but when she lifted her hand to touch it she wasn't able to. She opened up her eyes and looked at her hand and noticed there was a cast on it. She looked around the room and it was bright with pastels a rustling in the corner brought her attention. There in the corner was a slightly familiar man. He was sleeping with his hand on his knee and his head in his hand. After a moments thought she realized it was Derek but he looked so different. He had stubble from not being shaved. _When did Derek become capable of growing facial hair?_ His hair was also cut short.

Casey tried to sit up but decided against it when pain shot through her body. "Derek?" her voice came out raspy. He stirred but didn't wake. "Derek." This time he opened his eyes. He immediately shot out of the chair and was at her side.

"Casey." He grabbed her hand. " I am so glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Sore." She answered not even taking notice of the fact that he grabbed her hand. "What's going on?"

"Hang on. I'll get the doctor so he can explain it to you." He left quickly and appeared a few minutes later with a man around fifty holding a clipboard.

"Hello Mrs. Venturi. I am Dr. Goosen. How are you feeling?" He asked speaking quickly.

"Actually my last name is Mcdonald not Venturi. Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry about the mix up Ms. Mcdonald. You were in an accident. Do you mind telling me the last thing you remember?"

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?" She asked starting to freak out.

"Just answer the question please." She thought long and hard.

"The last thing I remember is getting ready for college." She was looking at the doctor and missed the pained expression on Derek's face.

"That was twelve years ago." Derek said. Casey sucked in a breath and tried keeping her tears from falling.

"What happen to me? Why don't I remember?"

"You were in a car accident. A car ran a red light and crashed into the right side of your car. You suffered some brain injuries and your left arm is broken. For the last week you have been in a coma. Your amnesia is due to the brain injuries." He paused letting the information sink in. This was always the really hard part of the job.

"That depends. Some people get their memory back within days and others may never get their memory back." Both Casey and Derek choked out a sob at this. "The best thing to do is not to pressure her. Maybe take her through her daily schedule." Derek nodded his head.

"Where's my mom? I want to see her."

"I'll go call her. Thanks Dr. Goosen." He stood up and walked out the door.

"If you need anything just press the call button." She absently nodded her head and then she was left alone. She sat there just thinking about everything that she found out since she woke up. She wondered what her mom looked like now, and George too. Lizzie and Edwin would be around 27. Little Marti wouldn't be so little anymore at 21. She wondered what she worked at. If she continued toward the profession she was pursuing she would be an English teacher now.

Casey absently started fiddling with her hands and then she felt something. She looked down at her hand and then she discovered an engagement ring and a wedding ring. She wondered who her husband was and why he wasn't here. Something stuck out at her that the doctor said. When he first came in he called her 'Mrs. Venturi'. She shrugged it off thinking it was just a mistake since her mom's last name is Venturi, but now she realized she must be married to Derek. That's insane though, right? Being married to the man who made her life miserable. True they didn't fight as much toward the last year of high school, but he's her stepbrother. Them being married was just impossible. She continued to try and convince herself that it wasn't him, but she knew it was, there was no use denying. Derek chose that moment to walk in the door.

"Your mom is on the way with the family." He walked over to Casey and noticed she was crying. "Hey don't worry. You'll get your memory back." He said soothingly also trying to convince himself of those words.

She hadn't even noticed she was crying. She wiped her tears. "That's not what's wrong." At his confused expression she pointed to her rings. "We're married."

Derek nodded his head. "Nine years." He explained.

"This is all so surreal. I'm sorry Derek but this might take some getting used to." She took a deep breathe to try and stop herself from crying. "Why don't you tell me some more things I should know about the past twelve years."

Derek was hesitant to tell her some more. This was twelve years they were talking about. A lot has happened. "Do you want me to start out with something big or small?" He asked silently hoping she would ask for something small. He didn't want her to have a panic attack or something. Although they already _were_ in the hospital.

" Start out with something small. What's my job?" He laughed lightly at this.

"You teach English at a middle school. It's what you always wanted and you got it." She smiled. She liked that he knew this it meant that they were close. Being married to him should have made that an understanding but it was still weird for her to think of him as her husband.

"When did we get together."

"When we were nineteen. The summer before sophomore year at college." He got a mischievous look in his eyes. "What can I say? You couldn't resist me. " He smirked. She dropped her jaw and smacked his arm lightly.

"Whatever just 'cause I can't remember doesn't mean that I know that didn't happen." She laughed. He was glad that she didn't take that a bad way like she used to when they were teenagers. He still jokes around with his wife and it slipped out before he was able to process that his wife that he has been married to for the past nine years and this woman before him, don't respond to him the same way.


	2. Kyle, Andrea, and Julia

**Chapter 2**

The door opened and in walked a slightly older looking George and Nora. Nora practically ran over to Casey and gave her a hug but still being mindful of the bruises from the crash.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy you're okay." She smiled when she pulled away. The smile slowly fell from her face. "It's horrible that you can't remember the past twelve years. I take it Derek has explained things to you?" She asked looking at Derek.

"Actually we were just doing that when you walked in Nora." He told her and she must have understood the meaning behind his words because she all she said was 'Oh'.

"Casey there are three very eager people who want to see you. Dad, Nora do you mind going to get them?" They nodded their heads and left the room. This is the part Derek was nervous about.

"Casey before they come back there is something I need to tell you." She looked at him worriedly and nodded her head signaling for him to continue. "Those three people are our kids." He wouldn't dare look at her afraid to see what her reaction would be.

Casey just stared at him in shock. Did she hear him right? Kids? Three of them? There was no way she heard him correctly. "W-What?" she stammered when she found her voice.

"Kyle he is the oldest at seven years, Andrea is four, and Julie she just turned two." He confirmed for her.

"Oh my god." she whispered to herself. Too her this felt like an information overload. Not only did she find out that she was married, to her stepbrother nonetheless, but she also finds out that she has three children with this man. She was never good with children. Sure she liked kids but they never liked her. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do when those children walk through the door expecting her to be the mom that they always had. Although she was nervous about meeting them, she couldn't wait to see what they looked like.

The door opened and interrupted her thoughts. Nora poked her head in as if confirming that Casey knew. When she moved out of the way a very excited Julie and Andrea ran in. Casey couldn't help buy smile at how excited they seemed to be. Andrea ran over to the bed and got on but not without receiving a warning from her father.

"Andy be gentle she's still sore." She nodded her head and hugged her mother. Casey just hugged her back. Derek was helping Julie on the bed who immediately crawled over to join in the hug. She noticed that one was missing. She looked around the room and spotted him near the door just standing there. He looked really shy. Casey felt as if it was her that needed to reassure him.

Once the girls pulled away she gave him a soft smile and patted the bed next to her. He slowly walked over. When he got close enough she held her hand out to him and pulled him on the bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around her neck. He whispered in her ear so softly that she almost didn't hear "I love you mom".

She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I love you too." And she did love him. She loved all three of her children. There is something so familiar about them when they are near that made her know that she would do anything she has to, to make their lives as happy and as safe as she possibly can.

Derek watched the scene before him with a smile. His son had been so worried the past week about his mom. Derek had done everything he could to try and assure him that his mom would be ok but nothing worked. He had just about given up any hope at her waking up. Casey was the only one who could tell him that everything will be ok.

When Kyle pulled away she decided to take a good look at her children. Kyle had his mothers brown hair, which was cut short, and his father's brown eyes. Andrea had reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes. Little Julie was a carbon copy of her mother. There was absolutely no denying that these were her children.

"Mommy you were asleep for forever." Andrea said waving her arms for affect.

"I know but I'm awake now." Casey said touching her cheek adoringly. "How about you tell me everything I missed while I was asleep." Casey felt as if she should try and hide her memory loss from them because she didn't want them worrying anymore.

Andrea was talking enthusiastically about everything that happened at school in great detail. She could tell that this one could talk an ear off. Casey found out that she was taking hockey. Kyle hardly spoke at all. He talked about how his hockey practices are going with his coach who she found out was Derek.

About half an hour later the door opened again and in popped Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. Once she seen Lizzie her mouth opened in shock. She wasn't able to speak her thoughts because Marti had ran over and hugged her.

"I'm going to take the kids to the waiting room to wait with Dad and Nora." Derek said ushering Kyle and Andrea out the door with Julie on his hip.

"Casey I am so happy you're awake!" she pulled away only seconds later to be pulled into a hug by Lizzie.

"Me too sis." Lizzie agreed.

"Great to see you up Case." Edwin said with an amused smile.

"Oh my gosh Marti you're so grown up." She was tall at about 5'8 and her hair was half way down her back.

"Yeah well it happens." she says nonchalantly.

"And Lizzie?"

"Yes?" she asked innocently although she knew what her sister was going to ask.

"So who may I ask is the father?" She asked referring to the rather large bump on her sisters stomach.

"Ah, that would be me." Edwin spoke up from his place by Lizzie.

Casey felt her eyes widen although she didn't know why she was surprised. She married her stepbrother also.

"Right. Of course."

After catching up with them she found out that Lizzie and Edwin have been married for three years and Lizzie is due in three months. Marti put her dramatics to good use and became an actress. She's only been in commercials but she's trying. When asked about a boyfriend she blushed and looked away. Lizzie and Edwin rolled their eyes at her reaction. Before they left Casey asked if they could send Nora in.

"Hi mom." She said when her mom entered the room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She sat on the chair next to her daughters hospital bed.

"Confused, scared, and overwhelmed."

"I would assume."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"How did you react when you found out about Derek and I? I still can't believe that we got married."

"We were surprised to say the least. You two were in college so there was nothing we could do to stop it. After a couple of months we noticed how perfect you were for each other. You mellowed each other out. He started focusing more on his future and you started to live a little."

She nodded her head processing this. "Am I a good mom?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh sweetie. All moms worry that they are good. Your kids adore you more than anything. There is nothing to worry about. You're doing a great job." She assured her.


	3. Mr Mom

**Chapter 3**

A week later she was being released. They had signed all of the release papers and Derek had arrived to take her home. Casey had a chance to see Derek's overbearing side because he wouldn't let Casey do anything by herself. He was concerned she was going to fall and hit her head again or something. When they finally got settled in the car they sat in silence for twenty minutes until they pulled up to a beautiful two story white house. Casey started to feel nervous because she is all of a sudden jumping into a life that she is unfamiliar with. She got out of the car and started to walk to the door when she was hit with a memory.

_They were in the car driving looking for a house they could buy together. They were getting married in three weeks and have yet to find a house. They could stay in the apartment they are renting together but Casey thinks that since they are going to be married they should find a new place to start their lives together in._

"_Derek I'm starting to think we won't find a place by the time we get married. We've looked at what? Ten houses already and each of them were not right." Casey cried._

"_Stop worrying about it Case we'll find a place, I promise."_

"_We have three weeks Derek!! Three weeks to find the perfect place!"_

"_Casey.." He said trying to keep his voice in control. He loved her with all his heart but sometimes his fiancé can be incredibly annoying. He was about to tell her to calm down but stopped because he seen a house with a for sale sign out front. He pulled in front of the house. "Let's look in this one. It can't hurt." He looked to Casey and she nodded her head at him. The house was a bit rough on the outside but it was nothing a little work can take care of. Derek called the number of the person selling the house and she said she would arrive in a few minutes._

_Five minutes later a car pulled up and a woman in her mid to late thirties stepped out. She made her introductions and then led them into the house. The inside was a little bit like the outside, it had 1 bedroom downstairs and 4 bedrooms upstairs and was very spacious, and Derek thought that this would be a nice project to do. Apparently Casey thought the same because she smiled over at him._

"_We'll take it."_

Casey looked up at the house before her and smiled. Derek saw her smile and asked her what it was about.

"We definitely did a lot with the place." He was confused for a bit and then recognition dawned on him then shock.

"You remember?!"

"Only when we got the house. That's it."

"Oh." He quickly turned to face forward but wasn't fast enough to hide the hurt in his eyes from Casey. "It's better than nothing." He turned back and forced a smile on his face. He opened up the door and closed it behind Casey. The house was filled with many pictures and it was very comfortable.

"Where's the kids at?" she asked.

"They are at our parents house. Dad and Nora wanted to give you time to settle in before the kids came home." She nodded her head. "Are you hungry? I can make us some lunch."

"Yeah ok. I'm going to look around a bit." He nodded his head and went to the kitchen. Casey stepped into the living room and went straight to the mantel where there were some more family pictures and a picture of Casey and Derek from when they were younger. If Casey had to guess she would say this was when they were around twenty. In the picture Derek had his arms wrapped around Casey's waist and his chin was rested on her shoulder. Casey had her hands over Derek's and they were both looking into the camera with the biggest smiles on their faces. Casey had no idea how long she was staring at the picture but she was pulled out of her thoughts when Derek called her into the kitchen telling her that their sandwiches were done.

After they got done eating they went to the living room and sat down.

"So tell me about you?" She voiced her thoughts.

"There's nothing much to tell. In college I played hockey but I decided that it wasn't something I wanted to do for a living. Now, as Kyle told you, I coach a children's hockey team."

"Is that all you do or do you have a day job?"

"Well I don't have a real job. During the day I take care of Julia and whenever I have time I work on fixing graphics for a computer company."

"So let me get this straight." She smiled. "You're a house-husband."

"I prefer the title 'stay at home dad'." She laughed a little. She always thought it was endearing when a guy wouldn't let his ego get in the way of not doing what most people would consider a woman's job. Never would she have thought Derek would be that kind of guy.


	4. Catching Up

**Chapter 4**

Casey was woken from sleep by sounds of giggling. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with her three kids all smiling big. She couldn't stop the smile coming to her own face if she tried. The kids were dropped off around dinner time last night so they all watched a movie together before they were sent to bed. Casey and Derek decided it would be best if he moved into the guest room until Casey gets her memory back.

"Good morning." She said.

"Daddy said to wake you for breakfast." Andy said.

"He made waffles." Kyle joined in.

"Ok come on let's go eat." She grabbed Julia and got off the bed. Andy and Kyle quickly followed behind. When they got to the kitchen Derek was just finishing up. She set Julia in the high chair near the corner and set off to help Derek setting up plates for the kids.

Forty-five minutes later they were done with breakfast and were getting Kyle and Andy ready for school. While Derek dropped them off Casey was supposed to stay home and watch Julia for a bit. She absolutely adored that little girl. She loved to cuddle. It hurt Casey to not remember any of her children. From what she noticed Kyle was a momma's boy. He hardly left her side and he was shy and cared a lot about his family. Andy, Kyle's polar opposite, didn't have a care in the world. She reminded Casey of Marti when she was Andy's age.

Right now Julia was reading Casey a story. If you could even call it that. She was holding an alphabet book but was telling a story about Dora the Explorer. From what she could understand, they were lost. She nodded her head in amusement when her daughter looked to her to see if she was listening.

10 minutes later someone knocked on the door. She opened the door and was immediately embraced by a blonde woman. She had no idea how to handle this.

"Casey I'm so glad you're okay" She pulled away and before Casey could speak, she continued. " Ian and I were so worried about you when we heard you were in an accident. We came back as soon as possible. How are you feeling?" She looked at Casey worriedly.

"Um ok, I guess you haven't heard I have amnesia." She said.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. How much don't you remember?" They walked into the house. Casey assumed that they were good friends by the way she was talking.

"12 years." The blonde's head snapped toward her. She covered her mouth.

"Oh gosh you don't know who I am do you?" Casey shook her head. The blonde blushed. " I'm sorry." She held out her hand. "I'm Bridgette. We've been friends since we were roomed together in college." She was interrupted from the sound of the door opening.

"Case, I'm back." He came around the corner and seen Bridgette there. "Hey Bridgette you're back already." He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sure am Derek. Why didn't you mention to me anything about Casey having amnesia?"

"Oops. Sorry. So I'm assuming you know who she is now?" He asked Casey.

"Sort of."

"I'll let you ladies get reacquainted. Julia and I are going to go pretend we are busy in the other room." He picked up Julia who was amusing herself and left the room.

Bridgette and Casey talked for close to 2 hours when Bridgette announced she had to go. Casey found they had a lot in common. Her husbands name is Ian and they have two kids. Chelsea is Kyle's age and Alex just turned one.

Casey decided to go see what Derek and Julia were doing. She found them in the study. Derek was asleep on the couch with a book in one hand and supporting Julia, who was laying on him, with the other. She decided it was best to put Julia in her crib so she quietly walked over to them and gently picked the little girl up and took her to her crib.

When it came time to pick up Andy and Kyle she left a note and the baby monitor by Derek who was still asleep. When she arrived at the school she seen her kids and a blonde girl running toward the her. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was Chelsea, Bridgette's daughter, because they look so much alike.

"Hi Auntie Casey." She said as she hugged her.

"Hi Chelsea."

"It's been a long time since I seen you. Mommy and Daddy came back from their aversary last night and brought me presents. It was a long time since I seen them too."

"Well I bet you're glad their back aren't you?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Mommy can we go now." Kyle asked.

"Of course. Bye Chelsea. Tell you're mom and dad I said hi."

"Bye Andy, Bye Kyle."

Since it was Friday and the kids have no homework she decided to take them to the park while Derek cooked dinner. When they got back she sent them to wash up and sat at the table.

"Hey how was the park?" Derek asked.

"I never knew it could be so difficult to watch 3 kids at the park." Casey grumbled.

"Did Andy try jumping off the monkey bars again?" He laughed.

"Yes, then she thought jumping off the swings would be more fun. I had to bribe her with candy to get her off the swings. When I turned around Julia was eating sand and Kyle was hanging off the side of the jungle gym."

"Yikes, happens every time." He winked at her and she groaned. The kids ran into the kitchen and sat at their places.

"Mommy, Daddy we've been thinking." Andy started and Kyle nodded his head. "We need a dog." Derek and Casey looked at each other in amusement.

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" Derek asked.

"We need a dog to protect us and to play with us." Kyle stated.

"Oh! Did you forget that you would have to feed it and take it for a walk."

"We could do that." Andy said.

"That's what you said about Goldie. He lasted two days."

"Does that mean no?" Derek nodded his head. Both kids crossed their arms and pouted. When they left to put their dishes away Casey turned to Derek.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the first time they brought up a pet?"

"Happens every couple of days. Each time is a different animal. They started this after your mom got them a book on animals. The one time we got them a pet was the gold fish."

"Ah, I see."


	5. Giraffes

**Chapter 5**

Saturday morning they decided to take the kids to the zoo. Derek argued that maybe she should stay home and rest since she just got out of the hospital a few days ago. She wouldn't give up on taking them so after much arguing, he gave in. They arrived at the zoo a little after 10 and the kids wanted to go see the giraffes.

"We go to the zoo all the time." Derek told Casey without taking his eyes off of the kids. "We usually take them here on Saturdays just because we have nothing else to do. Kyle loves the alligators, Andy loves the hippos, and Julia likes to look at the koala bears" He turned to look at Casey. "And you…" He smiled. "..can't leave without looking at the giraffes. That's why the kids wanted to come here first. They thought you'd like it."

_Casey was around 5 months pregnant. The fair was in town and they both really wanted to go. Casey couldn't ride the rides so they went around to the booths. There was one particular booth that Derek was having some extreme trouble at. He had to pop 6 balloons to get a prize. No matter what he just couldn't get it._

"_Come on Derek let's just go to the next booth." Casey tried._

"_No, I almost got it trust me." He threw the dart and missed._

"_Sir maybe you'd want to try that one over there." The man pointed over to where a bunch of kids were playing._

_Derek growled at the man. He was going to win that prize no matter what. Derek Venturi does not lose._

"_I'm going to get it time watch." Casey rolled her eyes at her husband. He threw the dart once…._

_HIT_

_Twice…._

_HIT_

_Three Times…._

_HIT_

_Four Times…._

_HIT_

_Five Times…._

_HIT_

_Six Times…._

_HIT!!_

"_See I told you I will get it. Ok now give me my prize." The man bent below the counter and produced a very small stuffed giraffe._

_Casey giggled. Derek picked it up and gawked at it. "This is it. I went through all of that for this."_

"_Do you want a bigger one?" The man asked, after all he was getting paid for Derek's mistakes._

"_Uh uh, no Derek, let's go" Casey said before Derek made a bigger fool of himself._

_Derek was still looking at the giraffe. "It was supposed to be big."_

"_Derek, I think it's adorable."_

"_Well I worked really hard on getting this so you're going to have to enjoy it." He handed over the giraffe to her._

_She gave him a kiss. "I love it."_

Casey looked over at Derek and laughed.

"What?" Derek asked. He loved hearing her laugh. Since the accident he hasn't wanted to push any barriers with her so he hasn't been messing around with her like usual.

"I remember the day you got me the giraffe." She giggled again. He smiled shyly.

"It's not funny." Casey rolled her eyes and walked over to her kids and picked Julia up.

"Where to next?"

The next couple of hours went by in a blur. They all were having so much fun that Julia fell asleep on her dad. They decided to go get lunch at a restaurant nearby. Inside the restaurant it was decorated with a bunch of animals. While they were waiting for the food to arrive Derek gently handed Julia over to Casey and told her that he will be right back.

"Ok."

When Derek showed up 15 minutes later Casey laughed. In Derek's arms he held four stuffed animals. An alligator, a hippo, a koala bear, and a large giraffe.

"Daddy it's so cute!" Andy exclaimed looking at her hippo.

"Thanks daddy it's cool."

"Thank you Derek it's very sweet." The giraffe which was about as big as Julia was on the booth next to Casey. No one had ever done something so sweet for her before. She couldn't keep the giddy smile off her face if she tried.

Derek smile triumphantly. "I had to make up from before." He leaned over so he was near her ear. "You're worth more than that." He whispered. Casey blushed and turned her head away.

Soon Julia woke up and they left to walk the rest of the zoo. Finally around 4 they decided to leave since the kids were getting tired of walking. Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Casey noticed that she was falling in love with her husband and couldn't remove her eyes from her giraffe.

* * *

Check out the poll on my profile to help me out with this story, please.

Reviews are welcome.


	6. Home Coming

Thanks to those of you who are reading my story. The poll I mentioned in the last chapter will be closed on friday so I can finish the story by the weekend.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sunday mornings have been a tradition for the family to gather at George and Nora's house since all the kids left the house. Derek and Casey were having a hard morning with trying to get the kids ready.

"Derek have you seen the keys." Casey called.

"No. Check the coffee table."

"I did." She mumbled. She walked around the house looking to see if the kids put the keys somewhere. She heard giggling coming from the bathroom. Groaning, she opened the door to see Julia with her hand in the toilet. Sure enough when Casey looked inside the car keys were right there.

"Julia, what did mommy tell you about putting things inside the toilet?" Casey asked referring to Julia's new obsession. Lately she will put anything she finds in the toilet. It's a good thing she can't reach to flush it otherwise they would be out of a lot of stuff.

"No no." She answered.

"Exactly, you can't put things in the toilet any more. Now go find your daddy so he can put you in some dry clothes while mommy goes fishing for the keys." Casey, being germaphobic, was not looking forward to sticking her hand down a toilet. She did anyway just to get it over with.

"Ew that is so gross." She made sure to wash her hands extra long this time.

Forty-five minutes later they arrive at their parents house. They were greeted at the door by Nora. After all the hugs were given she brought Casey into the kitchen where Lizzie and Marti were.

"Hey Casey." They chorused.

"Hey Lizzie, Hey Marti. How are you guys?" She asked as she sat in the stool by them.

"Oh we're really good. Marti was just about to tell us about the new mystery guy she is seeing." Lizzie answered.

"I was- There is no mystery guy." She protested.

"Uh huh sure. That's why you're constantly texting someone with the most giddiest smile on your face." Marti blushed and decided to change the subject.

"Casey, how have you been?"

"I'm good. My memory is coming back a little at a time." She said. "So Lizzie do you know what your having?"

"No Edwin wants to find out but I convinced him to wait until the baby was born." She was cut off from saying more by a shout coming from the living room. All four women got up to see what that was.

"What's going on in here?" Casey asked. George, Edwin and Derek were all standing up and yelling at the TV.

"Hockey game." was the short reply. Casey rolled her eyes. They all headed back to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Two hours later they had all finished eating breakfast and were setting up games to play. Andy and Kyle were going to play Candyland while the adults were going to play poker. They were all sitting around the table. Casey sat in between Derek and Lizzie and was across from Edwin. On the other side of Derek sat Marti and on the other side of Edwin sat the parents.

"I don't know how to play this." Casey said.

"Oh sorry. Here I'll teach you." Derek said.

"Maybe we'll all get a chance to win now." George joked trying to make light of the situation.

"Why? Did I know how to play?"

"Yeah. You won almost every time." Marti said. "But if it's not you it's Derek."

When the cards were passed out Derek leaned over and tried teaching her. Since there were others very close by, Derek had to whisper to her the moves she had. The entire time she had to fight a blush back because of his close proximity. It wasn't long until Casey understood the game and was back to beating everybody.

"Can't you let us win once. We need it for our self esteem." Edwin cried.

"Nope sorry, no can do." Casey grinned.

It was time to leave and they were getting everything ready. Derek went to go pick Julia up who was taking a nap in the other room, while Casey was getting Andy and Kyle ready. All of a sudden she was hit with a memory.

_It was her first summer home from college and she just arrived at home._

"_Mom! George! I'm here!" _

_Silence._

_She went into the kitchen where she found a note saying that they were sorry they weren't here but they will be back by dark._

"_Casey? Is that you?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around and Derek was right there smiling at her._

"_Hey Derek." She smiled back. She surprisingly missed him this past year and didn't realize how much until now. "How have you been?"_

"_I've been good and you?"_

"_Good." The room fell silent again._

"_I was just about to watch a movie do you want to join?" He asked gesturing to the other room._

"_Yeah, sure." _

_They sat there watching the movie, catching up with each other and having a good time._

"_I don't know why we didn't do this in high school." Derek said._

"_I was too uncool for you to hang around." Casey offered. Derek just gave her an apologetic smile._

"_I know this isn't something I'd say but… I missed you this year." Casey smiled._

"_I've missed you too." He smiled back._

"_Alright.." He stood up and started pacing. "I am going to do something else totally unlike me and if you disagree just please ignore it ever happened. Ok?"_

"_Derek what's going on?" Casey asked._

"_Just answer me please."_

"_Yeah ok now tell me." She said softly. The way Derek was acting was worrying her._

"_Um.. Would you go out with me like on a… date?" By now he had stopped pacing and was standing in front of her looking at her expectantly. She smiled shyly._

"_Sure, yeah. I'd like that."_

"_Really??" He asked surprised._

"_Yeah."_

"_Well ok then." He smiled and sat back down on the couch._

Casey smiled softly to herself.

"Come on let's go. Say goodbye to everybody." She told the kids.

* * *

Review please!

Brind


	7. First Dance

**Chapter 7**

It's been a month and a half since Casey's accident. She's had a few memories come back but nothing important. Nothing's changed between her and Derek but with every memory of their past she falls more and more in love with him. She has gotten the hang of parenting and today was Kyle's hockey game. She was supposed to meet up with Ian and Bridgette at the game and then afterwards they are all going to dinner.

"Casey." She turned her head and seen Bridgette and Chelsea coming her way.

"Hi Bridgette, Hi Chelsea." She responded and hugged the both of them. "Where's Ian and Alex?"

"Alex was being fussy. He's been teething and it has been so hard on him."

"Oh I'm sorry." Casey said sympathetically.

They were joined 10 minutes later by Ian and Alex. Throughout the entire game one of the kids were being fussy. Most of the time it was Andy complaining that she couldn't play. Casey assured her that it wouldn't be long until she was old enough. The game went well and Kyle's team won. It wasn't like hockey that she had seen Derek play in high school. It was less violent and less competitive, which Casey was thankful for. She didn't want to see her little boy get hurt. They hurried to leave to get to the pizza place so they can celebrate.

When they got to the pizza place they made the mistake of placing Chelsea and Kyle next to each other.

"Chelsea, Kyle would you two stop that." Derek ordered when he seen them elbowing each other. They never seemed to get along.

"She started it." Kyle insisted.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Hey, hey, hey both of you stop it." Ian spoke up.

"So what's new with you?" Bridgette asked Casey letting the men deal with the children.

"Just setting up Andy's birthday party. I never knew it could be so much work."

"If you need help just let me know."

"Thanks, I might just do that."

Two hours later they arrived at home and put the kids to bed. Derek and Casey were in the living room relaxing and watching the TV.

"That's so romantic." Casey said as she watched the two main characters dance at their wedding.

"Hmmm." Derek hummed as he got an idea. He got up and turned off the TV and went to search through their music collection.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked curiously.

"You'll see." He found the CD he was looking for and put it in the stereo. "Come here." He said softly as the music began playing.

"I love this song." She came over to him and he pulled her against him and they started to dance.

"I know. It's the song we chose for our wedding." The lyrics 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Ronan Keating filled the room.

All day long/ I can hear people/ Talking out loud/ But when you hold me near/ You drown out the crowd/ Try as they may/ They could never define/ What's been said/ Between your Heart and mine

Casey smiled to herself. Who knew Derek could be such a romantic? She knew! She heard herself argue. Over the past month and a half Derek has done countless romantic things.

Derek felt the urge to kiss her like he has everyday since the accident. He made himself promise that she has to be the one to initiate the kiss first because he didn't want to scare her off. He was sure that she was starting to like him but he didn't want to push his boundaries. He was content just being able to hold her close.

"_So how does the new Mrs. Venturi feel?" As he held her in his arms for their first dance._

"_Amazing." She smiled looking him in the eye._

"_Amazing, huh? I guess being married to me does that to someone." He said playfully._

_She smiled wider at him. "Yep." He smiled back and gave her a lingering kiss._

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked her softly._

"_A few times."_

"_Well you do."_

"_How did I get so lucky to get such a good guy like you Derek Venturi?"_

"_The same way I got lucky to have someone like you Casey Venturi. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_


	8. Andrea's Birthday

There are only two more chapters left. I have had so much fun writing this story and I hope that all of you have enjoyed reading it just as much.

The poll is still open until late tonight. I do hope you check out my profile and answer it because it will help me finish the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

It was the day of Andy's birthday party and Casey was frantically making sure that everything was going to go well. Bridgette and her family were all ready here. Bridgette was trying desperately to get Casey to calm down. She knew Casey well enough to know that she wouldn't calm down until the party started, but it was worth a try, right? Ian was setting up the food while Derek was keeping all five kids entertained until the guests arrived. They were expecting the entire family, Andy's two best friends and their parents. Outside they have a bounce house set up for the children and the patio area is set up so the adults can keep an eye on them while they talk.

"Casey come on let's go check on Derek and see how he's doing with the kids." Bridgette persuaded.

"I can't this place needs to be ready."

"It is a ready as it will ever be." Casey took a glance around and decided that maybe it was ready enough.

"Fine." She gave in.

"Good. Come on." They walked out back to see Derek trying to separate Chelsea and Kyle from each other and Julia and Alex were playing in the dirt with each other.

"Mommy look at them. They are all going to ruin my birthday." Andy said seriously and she pointed at the rest of the kids. Casey had to laugh at the scene. She decided to go help Derek while Bridgette grabbed Julia and Alex.

"So what was that about?" Bridgette asked when Casey walked in the room to help her clean up the little ones.

"They wouldn't say. They just kept on saying that it was the others fault. I just don't get it. When Chelsea isn't around Kyle can be the most caring, quiet little boy." Casey commented.

"Yeah, Chelsea is the same way."

"Ok promise not to think I'm crazy 'cause I think I have an idea why?" She nodded. "Do you think he likes her?" Bridgette bit her lip.

"I don't know aren't they a little young for that?"

"Well you know how when little kids have a crush, they pick on each other? I think that's what the problem is." Bridgette laughed.

"Don't tell Ian or he will start looking for a place to keep Chelsea away from him." They finished cleaning the kids up and an hour later all of the guests arrived.

"Casey you did a wonderful job with the party." Nora said.

"Thank you mom."

"Let me guess, you stressed yourself out planning this didn't you."

"No." She lied.

"Oh please, sweetie. I didn't raise you for eighteen years and learn nothing."

"She's been cleaning the house since yesterday morning nonstop." Derek said as he came up to them.

"Thought so." Nora said triumphantly.

"Traitor." Casey muttered. Derek just grinned.

"So it looks like Andy is having a good time." Derek said as soon as they were alone. Casey looked over to her daughter and seen her and her friends in the jump house.

"Yeah." She looked at him. "Can you help me bring out the cake?"

"Sure." When they were in the kitchen Derek grabbed the paper plate from where they were on the table and just as he turned he collided with Casey. Derek landed on the floor with the plates all around him.

"I'm sorry Derek. I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized. She started helping him pick up the plates.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault." They both stood up and stared at each other.

"You always do that."

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"You always take the blame."

"Well it wasn't yo-" He was cut off by Casey kissing him. He instantly kissed her back.

"Thank you." She quickly grabbed the cake and walked outside so he wouldn't see her blush. _She shouldn't be blushing. _She scolded herself. _She was a grown woman who just kissed her husband, that's all. _Derek followed behind her with the plates and cups with a goofy grin on his face.

A couple of hours later the party was over. They put the kids to bed early because of their long day and started to clean up the mess that was made. Conversation was easy between the two but neither mentioned the kiss until everything was cleaned up.

"So maybe I should take the blame a little more often." Derek joked.

"Yeah, maybe you should." She grinned. Derek was surprised at how bold she was being about this.

"I'm sorry I didn't…take out the trash. It was horrible of me." Casey watched on amused. "It's my fault this place smells bad." She giggled.

"Shut up." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Better?"

"Not yet." He wrapped his hands securely around her waist and put as much love into the kiss as he could.

That night Casey laid in bed trying to go to sleep when she remembered her very first kiss with Derek.

_They were on their first date. Derek had taken her to a fantastic Italian restaurant and now they were taking a walk in the park._

_They were both laughing at a lame joke Derek made._

"_I don't know what is up with me tonight. I am never this bad."_

"_Don't worry. I'm having a great time." Casey assured him._

"_I have been saying the worst things tonight."_

"_Aw, poor Derek's not so smooth any more." She teased. She stopped when she seen the serious look on Derek's face._

"_Apparently not when I'm around you. I've been so nervous about our date. This is a big change for us and I like you a lot more than I've ever like a girl and it's freaking me out."_

"_I like you a lot too." Derek leaned in a gave her the first of many kisses. They walked for hours that night just talking wrapped up in each others arms. Derek had stopped becoming nervous and more comfortable around Casey._

* * *

If you enjoyed it please let me know and review.

Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far.

Brind


	9. Memories

I am so excited about this chapter. I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

After their kiss yesterday, Derek set out to plan a date for him and Casey. Lizzie and Edwin volunteered to watch the kids for them.

"Casey come on we have to go." Derek said as he knocked on her door. He made reservations at a new restaurant. Normally it takes a month to get in but he knew the man that owns the place. After Derek told him what was going on, the owner was quick to put them on the list.

"Ok I'm coming." She opened up and stepped out in a blue sleeveless dress that went to her knees. Derek grinned and kissed her.

"You look beautiful." After quick goodbyes they set out to the restaurant.

They were having a great time at the restaurant when Derek noticed that Casey got a day-dreamy look on her face.

"Casey? Hey Casey! You ok there?" He got no response.

"_Dad, Nora." Derek addressed them and put his arm around Casey's waist. "Casey and I are dating."_

"_Wow way to lay it easy." Casey mumbled. _

"_Your what?" George asked._

"_We're dating." He said matter of factly._

"_You mean other people right?" He asked hopeful. Nora was watching her daughter and noticed that she looked nervous._

"_George, I'm pretty sure they mean each other." She said not taking her eyes off of the two in front of her._

"_How-How did that happen? How long?" He stammered._

"_I just happened 2 weeks ago. I asked her out and we really like each other."_

_--_

"_Do you and Derek want to come with us to celebrate?" Bridgette asked. They were at the last hockey game of the season and Derek and Ian's team won._

"_Actually I think Derek had plans for us tonight. He wouldn't tell me what they are though." Casey said._

"_Oh ok. I see Ian over there. I'll talk to you tomorrow." They hugged and then Casey went to go find Derek._

_She sat outside of the locker room waiting for Derek to come out. About five minutes later he walked out looking like he just got out of the shower._

"_Hey." He kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry it took me so long."_

"_It's ok."_

"_Come on. I bet you are growing anxious at the surprise I have for you." He teased._

"_Yes, Let's hurry!"_

_They got in the car and about twenty minutes later pulled up in front of an apartment complex._

"_What are we doing at our apartment? I thought you had a surprise?" Casey asked. Without answering her he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to their apartment. He opened up the door and let Casey in first._

_She gasped. "You did all of this?" She asked referring to all the candles and roses spread out around the living room._

"_I had a little help from some friends."_

"_It's beautiful!" He pulled her to the center of the room and got down on one knee and produced a small black box. Opening it he revealed a simple but elegant diamond ring._

"_Casey, I have been in love with you since the day I first met you. After being away from you for a year I finally got up the courage to ask you out. You said yes and made me the happiest man alive. Casey Mcdonald will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Casey had happy tears running down her cheeks. "Of course! Yes, I will marry you."_

_--_

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

_All the guests stopped what they were doing and turned to face the front where George stood with a champagne glass in hand. _

"_Thank you all for your attention. Six years ago when my wife and her daughters moved into our house, Derek and Casey did not get along. Derek would go out of his way to terrorize and prank Casey and she would retaliate. Never would we have thought that they would have gotten together one day. Their relationship took me a while to get used to but once I seen how in love they were with each other, I accepted them full heartedly. They couldn't have found a better match for each other. Here's to the bride and groom." They all lifted their glasses. _

"_Thanks Dad." Derek told George when he came by._

"_Yeah, thanks George. That was beautiful." Casey hugged him._

_--_

"_Derek, do you think about having kids?" Casey asked. They were in bed together. Casey had her head on his shoulder and was drawing shapes with her finger on his chest._

"_Well yeah. I'd love to have kids." He looked down at her curiously. _

"_Do you think we're prepared to have kids now?" She stopped her movements on his chest and stared into her eyes._

"_Yeah sure. Why? Do you want to start trying?" She bit her lip._

"_Not exactly. I'm already pregnant." Derek stared at her in shock for a few seconds and then his face broke out in a smile._

"_Are you sure?" She nodded smiling. He kissed her. "When did you find out?"_

"_Just this morning. So you're happy?"_

"_Very happy. I can't wait for him or her to be born." He said with his hand on her stomach. _

"Casey, are you ok? You kind of went off to another world there." Derek asked concerned.

"More like another time." She murmured. A smile slowly grew on her face. "I remember everything." She told him excitedly. His eyes widened.

"Everything?!" He asked shocked. She nodded.

"I have my memory back." She confirmed. He got up and went to her side of the table to pull her into a hug.

"Come on let's get out of here." Derek called the waitress over so they could pay for the meal and then they left the restaurant. They arrived at a small park and got out. Casey walked over to Derek and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I forgot about us. I feel so guilty about forgetting about the kids. How can I possibly have forgotten all of you?" She asked.

"It wasn't your fault and besides that doesn't matter now. All that matters is you remember now."

* * *

Aww. I Loved writing this. Tell me your thoughts and review. I thank all of you for reading and reviewing so far. Up next is the epilogue. It hasn't been written just yet but I promise that it will be up by next weekend. Oh and thanks to all of you who did the poll. I will add the results in the epilogue.

Brind


	10. Epilogue

Here it is! The moment we have all been waiting for. The very last chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been a month since Casey got her memory back. Things have been going great and it took absolutely no time at all to adjust back to her normal self. The kids noticed the change and asked her one night why she looks happier. Casey had finally started working again. Her students had all told her how much they missed her on her first day back. After a ton of questions they finally settled back into their routine.

"Alright you guys time for the test. Any last questions before we start?" When there was no response she passed the papers out. "When you're done set the tests in a pile on my desk."

She settle in her desk to grade test papers from the earlier periods, a,c,d,b,a,a,b,d,c,a… she almost had it memorized when the phone rang. She got up and answered it.

"Casey, I just wanted to let you know that Lizzie is in labor right now. She's about five centimeters dilated. She keeps asking for you since you were supposed to be here. I tried to tell her you were at work but that doesn't seem to be working right now." Edwin explain all in one breathe.

"Okay Edwin calm down. I'll get there as soon as I can." She hang up and dialed the front office. Once she got a substitute to finish the day for her she left.

When she arrived at the hospital she went straight to the maternity ward. In the waiting room was George, Derek, Marti and DIMI!. She'll have to ask about that later.

"Where's the kids at?" She asked Derek.

"I dropped them off at Bridgette and Ian's. I didn't think they'd want to be here again."

"Oh right. Which room is she in?"

"She's in room 2102."

"Okay." She said. When she found the door she entered.

"Hey sis how are you doing?"

"I am in so much pain that I cannot handle it." She groaned.

"Did you get an epidural?"

"No she didn't want to be on drugs when the baby was born." Nora responded from where she was standing on the other side of her daughter's hospital bed with Edwin. Casey winced. When she had Kyle she said the same thing. It was so much pain that when she gave birth the next two times she made sure that she had an epidural.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. This is my first born. Talk to me about something else."

"Okay, hmmm, Oh! You wouldn't guess who I seen Marti with in the waiting room."

"Who? Is it the mystery boyfriend?" She asked excited.

"Yep. Dimi."

"No way! I thought he moved away like three years ago!" Edwin cut in. "I have to go talk with that boy." He started toward the door.

"Edwin! Play big brother later but right now you are playing supportive husband!" He came back grumbling.

Three hours later Lizzie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The entire family, and Dimi, gathered around the room trying to get their first look at Colton George Venturi.

"He is so adorable Liz!" Marti squealed. The proud parents stared down at their newborn.

"Okay everybody let's leave the new family alone to get some rest." Nora ushered them out.

Out inside the hall Casey decided that this would be the best time to interrogate Marti.

"So…"She started. "You and Dimi? How did _that _happen?" Marti blushed and Dimi grabbed her hand.

"We ran into each other a few months ago and decided to start dating."

"Well you two make a very adorable couple."

"Are you done embarrassing my sister?" Derek asked as Marti and Dimi walked out the front door together.

"I wasn't that bad!" She protested. She grabbed his hand and they walked to their car. "Let's go home."

* * *

Thank all of you who have read my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I am starting to work on my next story right now and any comments you have to me can be really useful to help make my other stories better.

Brind


End file.
